Aquarian Age: Episode List
1- "Shinsei no Jokyoku" ("Deep-Blue Overture") (深青の序曲) Airdate: January 04, 2002 Kyouta and his band "T.L. Signal" get together to practice for a street concert on New Year's Day. During the events that lead up to this concert, both Kyouta and his childhood friend Yoriko notice a series of strange psychic turbulences, but Kyouta doesn't realize what they mean and Yoriko denies their existence. 2- "Enryoku no Yokan" ("Fire Green Premonition") (炎緑の予感) Airdate: January 11, 2002 The highly successful New Year's concert comes to a close with a cacophony of broken glass and several battles between various factions. Misato watches all of this and afterwards offers the band an opportunity to record a demo at her studio, where Kyouta meets his idol. Others have also been watching: Yoriko has caught Abuto's attention, and we see that Kiriko is one of the mysterious girls from Kyouta's visions. 3- "Dakuseki no Yuuutsu" ("Cloudy Red Melancholy") (濁赤の憂鬱) Airdate: January 18, 2002 Misato gets T.L. Signal a guest spot on a radio show. Kyouta invites Yoriko to come and watch, but while there she is told by Misato to stay away from Kyouta. Kiriko listens with her best friend Asumi and is strongly affected, along with a horde of other girls. 4- "Senkoku no Kumotsu" ("Concealment Black Offering") (潜黒の供物) Airdate: January 25, 2002 T.L. Signal goes to see a live concert featuring Kanae and Ryuusei. Abuto and Kanae meet them there in a hallway. Under psychic attack by Kanae, Misato reveals her true form as an Eraser, terrifying Abuto and stunning Kyouta. Yoriko reaches some conclusions after Rumiko's lectures on accepting destiny, and resolves not to see Kyouta anymore. 5- "Sparkling White Inevitability" ("Senpaku no Hitsuzen") (閃白の必然) Airdate: February 01, 2002 Rumiko tells Kyouta to stay away from Yoriko. WIZ-DOM charms Asumi into going after Kyouta. As they are talking, the two are cornered by a group of fangirls and forced to run away. 6- "Illusion Green Salvation" ("Genryoku no Kyuusai") (幻緑の救済) Airdate: February 8, 2002 Asumi becomes an employee of Cosmopop. A Darklore attacks Yoriko and just as she is awakened as Benzaiten, Mindbreaker Abuto show up to rescue her. He takes her out for coffee and in an attempt to gain control over her reveals that the Arayashiki have hidden something from her. 7- "Shinkou no Bunketsu" ("Deep Red Offshoot") (深紅の分蘖) Airdate: February 15, 2002 Kyouta is so depressed by the situation with Yoriko that he starts skipping practice. Yoriko starts acting and shows a totally different personality. Elsewhere, WIZ-DOM attempts to remove Jun'ichi and Shingo. 8- "Hakushi no Kakusei" ("Light Purple Awakening") (薄紫の覚醒) Airdate: February 22, 2002 After the news about Yoriko is discovered, infighting erupts among the Arayashiki and no one knows which direction to go in. Rumiko tells Kyouta that he is the only one who can save Yoriko. 9- "Retsugin no Zanei" ("Procession Silver Remnants") (烈銀の残影) Airdate: March 01, 2002 Now all the girls are ascending to the stage: Yoriko is chosen for a leading role; Asumi is cast in that same movie; and Kiriko is scouted as a model. 10- "Moegi no Shigan" ("Yellow Green Suffering World") (萌黄の此岸) Airdate: March 08, 2002 Kyouta thinks his powers are worthless. Little does he know but they are being demonstrated as his song empowers Kiriko to become a model. This sends the power-jealous Abuto into a rage, and he sends Kanae to attack T.L. Signal. 11- "Ranpeki no Kadou" ("Indigo Green Vortex") (藍碧の渦動) Airdate: March 15, 2002 Yoriko continues to hurt other actors and fights Asumi once again, sending her into a coma. Kyouta has lost his touch and completely abandons T.L. Signal in his frustration. Wandering the city he sees Kiriko, who tells him what his music has done for her. 12- "Arazome no Kattou" ("Faded Red Conflict") (退紅の葛藤) Airdate: March 22, 2002 With the encouragement of Kiriko and Asumi, Kyouta rejoins the band for their debut. But the debut is delayed as Kyouta, Asumi, Kiriko, and Rumiko begin a fight with Yoriko to bring her back to herself. 13- "Junpaku no Houyou" ("Purity White Embrace") (純白の抱擁) Airdate: March 29, 2002 Rumiko explains that Yoriko is not dead yet and Kyouta attempts to call her back to the living world. Category:Aquarian Age Page